Ship of the Line: Phoenix
by wlfgang213
Summary: This is a response to the Ship of the Line challenge (#7035) on TTH. Xander gets a Starship for Halloween, the Starship Phoenix *ON HIATUS to work on Xanderpocalypse*
1. Chapter 01

AN: Originally I was going to use the Enterprise D Refit from the episode 'All Good Things' but then I fell in love with the Prometheus class. To see what the ship looks like Google images 'star trek Promethus class'. It's the ship with the 4 nacells.

ANII: Due to people not knowing what an ascension class looks like, I decided to change the body type of the ship to a Prometheus class. Only it's much bigger then the 415 meters in cannon. The ships details will be explained in the story, but not until chapter 14.

ANIII: I took a little leeway, in adding Commander Data to the crew of the Phoenix. It's fanfiction, so sue me. (Don't, don't really, I have no money.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or Star Trek

Ship Of The Line: Phoenix

Chapter 01

"This is Captain Bryce D Avari calling any ship within range. Does anyone read?" Came the voice of the man standing on the street surrounded by tiny monsters. He had just tapped the com-badge on the left side of his chest and was calling for help. He didn't know how he got to where he was now, the last thing he remembered was being on The Phoenix, then suddenly he found himself on this M class planet, in what appeared to be a non-technologically advanced residential area. The first thing he did was call for the computer to end the holo-deck program. When the computer didn't respond, he tried his com-badge.

"This is Data, Captain, aboard the Phoenix."

"Data, thank god, Where are we?" Avari asked.

"One moment sir." Data responded. Avari could hear the beeping of buttons being pressed, before Data continued. "Sir, these readings are not making much sense, but the ship appears to be in orbit of a pre-warp earth."

"The last thing I remember was being on board the ship, Just leaving Earth. Now somehow, we're in the past. Activate all Prime Directive Protocols."

"Aye sir." Data replied. On the bridge of the Phoenix, Data input a series of commands, activating the ships cloak, and setting all communication bands to narrow beam.

"Prime Directive Protocols are active, Sir."

"Scan for any other Starfleet personnel, and get them off this planet, asap."

"Aye sir." Data manipulated the controls, finding a total of twenty three active com-badges. He also ran a quick scan of the ship.

"Computer, activate the Emergency Command Hologram."

A tall thin man appeared standing in front of the captain's chair, dressed in captain's colours. "What is the nature of the command emergency?"

"The ship appears to be empty, there are twenty three star fleet personnel on the planets surface, and I have go to the transporter room to bring them aboard. We are following Prime Directive Protocols. You have the bridge."

With that, Data hurried to the Turbolift. "Deck Fourteen, Aft."

Captain Avari fired his type-2 phaser at a small snarling creature, knocking it to the ground unconscious. Moments later, a short blonde woman in a yellow and black security uniform ran around the corner of the street, and approached him.

"Thank god, there's someone else here." She said. "I'm Tasha Yar, Security chief of the USS Enterprise."

He looked at her rank markers,and noticed she was wearing an old style uniform. "Nice to meet you, Lieutenant.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" Tasha asked.

"I was told by my first officer, that we are on a pre-warp Earth."

"That's surprising. The last thing I remember was beaming to Vagra II.

"I was on the bridge of my ship."

They began walking, occasionally stunning creatures that charged at them. Avari happened to glance at the window to a car they were walking past, and froze. He had seen his reflection, and his face was not the one he remembered. He looked completely different, and younger. His hair was longer and black, with a different face under it.

"What's the matter, Captain?" Tasha asked, backing up, to look at the window he was staring in.

"This isn't me."

Tasha froze, seeing her own reflection. "Oh my god."

"You too, huh." Avari asked.

"We need to find out what's happened to us." Tasha stated.

"Data to Captain Avari." Came the voice from his com-badge.

"What have you got for me, Data?"

"The transports are in progress, sir. But I feel you should know, My scans have detected a large power source emitting a type of anaphasic energy."

"Which should not be possible on a pre-warp era planet. We'll check it out. Can you beam us to the location of the energy?"

"Aye sir. Two to beam to that location."

The Annular confinement beam surrounded the two Starfleet officers and they were beamed up into the ships pattern buffers, before being redeposited in front of a shop with a large sign, sporting the name 'Ethan's.

"It appears to be a costume shop, sir." Tasha spoke up.

"That it does, Lieutenant. That it does."

"So Data is your first officer?" Tasha asked.

"That he is." Avari answered.

"Unless you have someone who isn't an android named Data, then we're from different periods in time. I was last in 2364, what year is it for you?"

"2422."

Sudden movement drew their attention to two people who had apparently seen them beam in. One may have been a man, but it was hard to tell, because he was wearing a red and gold mechanical suit of some kind, while the woman was all in white with white blonde hair.

"Who are you and where did you come from?" the man asked. It was definitely a man, Avari could tell by the voice, even modulated as it was through the suits speakers. "Uniforms like that, they gotta be military, of some sort."

The blonde stared at them for a moment, before speaking. "They are possessing teenagers, just like us."

"You know what's going on here?" Avari asked. "Who are you?"

"My name is Emma Frost, and this is Tony Stark. As I said, we are possessing teenagers, summoned by magic." She pointed at Avari. "Your hosts is named Alexander Harris, and yours is Buffy Summers."

"Magic isn't real." Tasha stated.

"Oh it very much is my dear, and it's coming from inside." The blonde woman pointed towards the costume shop.

"How do you know all that, anyway?" Tasha asked.

"I'm a telepath."

"Great," Tasha mumbled, "I hate telepaths."

"My suit's scanners identified the energy coming from inside," Tony stated, "It's some kind of chaos magic."

"It must be the anaphasic energy." Avari commented.

"Well well... lookie what we have here." Came a distinctly British voice off to the side. The four gathered people turned to see a platinum blonde haired man accompanied by two adult men with grotesquely disfigured faces, and a number of small snarling creatures.

"If it isn't the slayer, all weak and helpl-"

Spike cut off mid-sentince, as he had to leap aside, to dodge a phaser beam. "What the hell was that?!"

With a soft whine, Tony raised his hands, powering up the repulsors in his suit.

Emma spoke up, "Tony, the small ones are only children possessed by their costumes. Don't hurt them."

"What about the big ones?" He asked.

"Vampires. You can kill them." Emma said, making a big smile cross Tony's face, hidden as it was by the suit.

Hearing this, Avari and Tasha opened fire on the small creatures, their phasers set to stun. The children were all quickly unconscious. Tony fired at the two non-Spike vampires, tossing them backward into the side of the building across the street, giving Bryce and Tasha time to adjust the settings on their phasers. They then fired at the two dazed vampires, turning them to dust.

"Well this isn't very fair." Spike commented, before spinning, and taking off at full speed.

"Leave him, Tony, we need to free the children we are possessing."

Avari turned and tried the door to the shop, which was locked. He stepped back, and adjusted the setting on his phaser, before aiming it at the door and firing, causing the door to disintegrate.

Tony led the way into the shop, Frost, and the two Starfleet officers following, phasers at the ready. The front of the shop was empty, but there was an eerie green glow emitting from under the curtain to the back room. Bryce and Tasha took out their tricorders, scanning for the anaphasic energy.

"It's coming from back there." Avari informed the group. He led the way, glancing between his tricorder, and what was in front of him as he moved. He pulled the curtain aside, to find a man standing before a two- faced bust, with his back to them.

"About time you got here, Ripper." He stated, before turning around. "Oh. You aren't ol' Ripper."

"No, we aren't." Avari stated.

"It's the statue." Tasha said, "It's emitting the anaphasic energy."

"How do we stop this?" Avari asked.

Emma stared at the man for a moment, reading his mind. "Destroy the statue. It'll end the spell.

Avari aimed his phaser at the statue, and fired, causing it to explode, releasing a green wave of energy that flashed outward, causing the two Starfleet officers, and the two comic book characters to collapse to the ground, leaving Ethan free to make a hasty exit.

On board the Phoenix, Data was manipulating the controls of the transporter when the green energy washed over him. Moments later, the transport completed, leaving the officer within to collapse as well. It appeared that she was a doctor, though not one he recognized. Data rushed forward, tapping his com-badge. "Medical emergency in transporter room three."

After getting no response, he quickly scooped the woman up, and headed for sickbay, activating a hologram to run the transporter while he was away.

"Computer, activate the EMH." Data ordered, upon arrival in sickbay.

"Please state the nature of the medical emergency." Said the hologram.

Data lie the unconscious Trill woman on the bio-bed, before speaking to the EMH. "She is unconscious. I suspect others are as well."

The doctor hologram scanned the trill woman, making sure both she and the symbiont were in good health.

"She's going to be fine." The hologram said, "Just low on energy, and needs rest." He continued to scan her for a moment longer, "Her brain waves are a bit more active then is usual, I'd like to keep her for observation overnight."

"I brought a total of twenty-one officers and enlisted on board. She may not be the only one unconscious."

"I will go with you to check on them." Replied the EMH.

Xander opened his eyes, to find himself lying on the floor in the back room of the costume shop where he bought his star trek costume. Lying with him were Buffy, Cordelia, and a guy in an Iron Man costume.

"Hey. Hey Buff, Cordy. Wake up."

Buffy groaned, and opened her eyes. "Captain?" She asked, sounding confused. "I mean... I mean, Xander."

"Yeah, that's me." He muttered, thinking back to his possession. In his brain was the entire life of Bryce Avari, from growing up in Florida, to serving on the Phoenix. "I think."

He slowly climbed to his feet, and noticed there was a phaser lying on the floor by where he fell. He picked it up, and adjusted the setting back to stun, before realizing that it was a plastic prop when he bought it, but it was now real. He quickly slipped it into the holster on his waist, then moved to help Buffy to her feet. He turned to help Cordelia, and noticed that she sat with her hands on her head, looking confused.

"You alright, Cordy?" He asked.

"What?" She wondered, looking up at him. "Um, I think something is wrong."

"Everything is wrong about tonight." Buffy commented.

"I guess that means I'm not the only one who kept all their costume's memories." Xander stated.

"That's not all I kept." Cordelia commented, pointing at her head.

"You mean Emma's telepathy?" He asked. Cordy just nodded.

Suddenly, The other boy in the Iron Man costume sat up and looked around. "Huh." The mask sprang upward, revealing a face that was about the same age as Xander and the two girls. "My suit is real."

"We need to talk to Giles." Buffy declared.

"I have a van not too far from here. I parked by 'The Bronze'." Said the guy in the Iron man costume.

"Aren't you the guitarist for Dingos ate my Baby?" Xander asked.

"Yeah, I'm Oz."

"Oh, I'm Xander. This is Buffy and Cordelia."

Together, they walked the few blocks to the industrial district of Sunnydale, where the Bronze was located. In the Alley that contained the doors to the stage, sat Oz's van. They climbed in, the springs squeaking when Oz did, which made Xander speak up.

"That suit must be real."

"It is," Oz replied. "I've got a heads up display and an AI, and everything. Say Hello, Jarvis."

"Hello everyone." Said a cultured sounding British voice.

On the way to the school, they explained the truth to Oz about what goes bump in the night. They soon arrived at Sunnydale high, and headed to the library, which was unfortunately empty.

"Where could he be?" Buffy wondered, aloud.

"Um... he didn't by chance... dress up, did he?" Xander asked.

"Um... maybe?" Buffy commented, "I think that Mrs. Calender mentioned about getting them costumes."

"They weren't by chance wearing star trek costumes, were they?"

"I think so." Buffy admitted.

"Great." Xander muttered. "Do you remember what Avari's command was to Data, when they spoke? To beam all the Starfleet personnel aboard."

"You think the ship is still there?" Buffy asked.

"Only one way to find out." He tapped his com-badge, which beeped. "Avari to Data."

"Data here, sir." He replied. Xander released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Is everything alright up there?"

"Affirmative, sir. Everyone that I beamed aboard lost consciousness at the same time, but they are all coming around unharmed."

"Good to hear. Are you near the transporters?"

"No sir, but I activated the holographic crewman, so you can call for beam up if needed."

"Good. Where is everyone located?"

"In the Hub, sir."

"Alright, Data, Avari out."

"What's the Hub?" Buffy asked.

"It's the bar and lounge, The hub of entertainment, hence the name. Like on the Enterprise it's Ten forward, on the Phoenix, it's The Hub." Xander double tapped his badge. "Phoenix, four to beam up."


	2. Chapter 02

Chapter 02:

The lights flashed past the windows as the hypertrain car moved, and not even Buffy with her heightened senses could feel the inertia. The hypertrain was almost a subway car system that moved between the rear and front of the ship. There were still turbolifts, but the hypertrain was the main way to get between the bow and stern.

They exited upon it's arrival, to find The Hub littered with people of all ages. Sitting at one table, they found Rupert Giles, Jenny Calender, and Willow Rosenberg. They approached, and explained the events of the night, ending with informing them what happened to Cordelia and about Oz's suit.

"It's not just my suit." Oz stated, "I feel a lot smarter, my head is full of ideas, and I'm taller."

"Well that's strange, because none of our technology remained real after the spell ended." Giles said, showing them a plastic phaser.

"Mine did." Xander commented, pulling out his real type-2 phaser.

"Odd. Perhaps being in close proximity to the bust when it broke had some effect on your costumes."

"Can you undo it?" Cordelia asked.

"I don't know. Chaos magic is just that. Chaotic. I'll begin research as soon as we get back to the library."

They stood silently for a moment, before Data approached. "Captain," Data commented, but immediately stopped. "You're not Captain Avari."

Xander sighed heavily, "It's kind of a complicated story, Data... A spell was cast, that caused everyone here to be possessed by people from Starfleet. I was Avari for that time."

Data seemed to think this over for a moment, before speaking. "As we are in a time which the Federation does not exist, and you are the ranking officer on this ship, I will defer to your command until told otherwise."

"Thank you, Data. Is there anyone else on board, that's not here in The Hub?"

"There is an officer that was taken to sickbay. I would assume that as everyone else woke up, so did she."

"Alright, I'm going there." Xander said.

"I'll come with." Buffy added. They headed to the hypertrain and rode it to sickbay. Upon entering, they found-

"Mom?" Buffy cried, surprised to see her mother in a Starfleet uniform on board.

"Buffy?" She asked, just as surprised to see her daughter, "What are you doing here?"

"Well... to convince Willow to forgo the ghostly sheet, we all wore matching outfits, and here we are."

"You dressed as a trill?" Xander asked, having noticed the spots on Joyce's forehead and temples.

"Not just dressed as apparently, I still am." Joyce replied, looking bothered.

"What do you mean?" Buffy questioned.

"I can communicate with my symbiont."

"But I thought everything went back to normal when the spell ended." Buffy said.

"Spell?" Her mother asked.

Buffy seemed uncomfortable before taking a deep breath and speaking. "Magic is real. So are vampires and demons, and all kind of monsters. We fight them to protect Sunnydale."

"But-"

"I know it's hard to believe, Misses S, but it's all true."

"So back at Hemery high?" Joyce asked.

"There really were vampires." Buffy answered. "If you come with us to the lounge, we can talk to Giles, he's really good at the explanations."

"The world is really older then you know-" Giles began once Buffy and Joyce returned to The Hub. Meanwhile, Willow went with Xander who wanted to check out the bridge and take command of the ship, before anyone else got the idea.

Stepping off the turbolift, they found the bridge to be bright and highly technologically advanced. The ECH stood, and spoke. "Captain on deck!"

"At ease." Xander ordered.

"Wow. This is... This is amazing!" Willow cried.

"I know, right?" Xander said as he approached the captains chair, and sat. "Computer, transfer command of the Phoenix to me, command code Avari zero one one three Alpha Victor India."

"Control transferred." The computer replied.

"Now, ECH, you have the bridge, while I see to our guests in The Hub.

Giles had finished his explanation to Joyce Summers about the truth of the world, by the time Xander and Willow arrived in the lounge.

"Giles, why is my mom still her costume?" Buffy demanded.

"Whatever do you mean, Buffy?" Giles asked.

"She went as a-" She turned to Xander, "What did you call her?"

"A trill. It's a race of aliens in a symbiotic relationship."

"Well, you weren't near the broken statue when the spell ended." Giles observed, "What were you doing when the green energy wave passed by?"

"You mean right before I passed out?" Joyce asked, "I was mid-transport."

"Oh dear." Giles commented.

"It's possible that being mid-transport is why you are still a trill," Xander opined, "A trill is what went in, so a trill is what came out."

"I already am going to research a way to reverse the change in these two," Giles said, gesturing to Oz and Cordelia, "It may work for you too."

"Okay, I'm going to address the people here," Xander said, "Try to get them organized a bit."

He quickly climbed on top of a table, before tapping his com-badge.

"All hands. My name is Xander Harris, and I am the one in charge of this ship. I understand that some of you may wish to return to your homes and families, and if you will please speak to Mister Data here, we shall arrange for you to be returned to the surface. All I ask is that you keep what has happened here a secret, known only amongst yourselves."

"What if we want to stay?" Cried out a boy that Xander recognized as Johnathan Levinson.

"I'm getting to that." Xander replied before pointing at Buffy, "Those of you who wish to stay aboard please come see my head of security, miss Buffy Summers. She's the younger blonde."

He stepped down from the table and was immediately pulled aside by Buffy. "I'm your chief of security, am I? I wish you had spoken to me about this first."

"Sorry, but I need you to help me get organized. I have plans, which include this ship, and I will explain them to you all after we return these people to earth."

"Fine. I'll be chief of security for now."

"If my daughter is staying, then so am I." Joyce stated. Before she could say anymore, a group of teens along with a few adults approached them, people who wanted to stay aboard, Johnathan Levinson, Andrew Wells, and Warren Mears leading the group. By the time everyone was separated, there were fifteen people staying aboard, not counting the three scoobies and the three adults. Everyone who wanted to leave was escorted to a transporter room by Mister Data, while everyone else was asked to take a seat in ten-forward. Then Xander began to speak.

"Alright, Everyone here wants to stay aboard the starship. Do you all have the memories of the people you were dressed as?"

There were a lot of nods. "Alright, I'm going to meet with you in groups, so please wait here until I request you to meet in the nearby conference room."

Upon his return, Data joined Xander in the meetings. The first group he met with was the group of people he knew. The scoobies, the adults, and the three nerds he loosely knew from school.

"Please state your name, rank, and position within a starship." Xander instructed.

"Johnathan Levinson, Ensign, operations officer."

"Andrew Wells, Ensign, Helmsman."

"Warren Mears, Chief Petty Officer, transporter chief."

"You know me, Xander." Willow complained, when it was her turn.

"Yes, but this is for the official record." Xander pointed out.

"Fine... Willow Rosenberg, Lieutenant Commander, Chief of Engineering."

"Buffy Summers, Lieutenant, Chief of Security."

"Rupert Giles, No rank, Ambassador."

"Joyce Summers, Commander, Chief Medical Officer."

"Jenny Calendar, Lieutenant Commander, Science Officer on the bridge."

Next up, they spoke to all the people that they didn't know personally. There were a number of engineers and shuttle maintenance people, a woman who dressed as Uhura, a few medical assistants, and two security officers.

After meeting with all of the people who wanted to join the ships crew, they decided that two were too young, at twelve years old, and were told they could join the crew when they turned eighteen.

Once it was just Xander, Willow, Buffy, Giles, Jenny, Joyce, Oz, Cordelia, and Data, they discussed each person they'd met with.

"I'd be careful with that petty officer guy." Cordelia said.

"You mean Warren Mears?" Willow asked.

Cordy nodded, "He's already making plans to steal the technology on this ship, and sell it as his own."

"We may have to remove him from the ship by force. Xander commented, "To prevent that. By the way, if the magic doesn't get fixed, then I want you as the ships councilor, Cordy."

"The emergency medical hologram can remove the chemical engrams that created the memories of this ship and it's crew." Data told them, "Removing all knowledge of this ship and it's technology."

"We may have to, Data." Xander said, "If we have to remove him from the ship, I don't want him to have any memory of it."

"Is that really morally acceptable?" Giles asked.

"It may be our only choice." Xander answered. "Unless we want to keep him in the brig forever. Although, it's not something I'd be proud of doing.

"On a side note, we need to get everyone up to date on 25th century technology. For example, this ship has a Borg Honeycomb Zero-point energy core, designed by Seven of Nine herself. There's no Anti-matter."

"That's good." Willow said, "I always thought the anti-matter engines were a bit... dangerous."

"So I'm thinking that we need to fill the bridge positions. I'd like your thoughts on this, but I was thinking Buffy as Chief of Security."

"I can do that." Buffy replied.

"Mister Data, I know you are the first officer, but I'd like you as Chief of Operations until a time that we have a trained officer in that position. You will have Ensign Levinson working under you. Perhaps train him for the Chief Ops position."

"Of course, sir."

"Willow, you need to train up to the tech, but you will be Chief of Engineering."

"Yay!" Willow said, before seeing Xander's face. "I mean... yes sir. I'll get started right away."

"Giles, you've got training as an Ambassador. I'd like you to use that in case we meet any alien races out there."

"Of course, Xander." Giles agreed.

"Commander Summers," Xander said, looking at Joyce, "Chief Medical Officer. You have some training to do as well."

"I will, captain."

"Commander Calender, you are already rated a bridge science officer. That means training for you as well."

Jenny nodded at that.

"We have Chief Petty Officer Mears as a transporter chief. I'd like to train Ensign Levinson as a transporter chief as well, in case Mears proves not to be trusted. We have a somewhat reliable helmsman in Ensign Wells."

"Somewhat reliable?" Buffy asked.

"If his characters memories wins out, he can be reliable, but Andrew Wells himself is kinda..."

"A spaz." Willow finished for him.

"As for the other people we met with, we have a propulsion specialist, an EPS control specialist, which is good, an environmental systems specialist,"

"What's that mean?" Buffy asked.

"They specialize in things like atmospheric recycling, waste recycling, etc. They maintain the replicators that provide us with air and water."

"So space age plumbers."

"Something like that." Xander admitted, before continuing, "And a weapon systems officer, specializing in phaser control, but also qualified as a tactical officer. I'd like to get him trained on quantum torpedoes, and the torpedo systems control.

"We have three shuttle maintenance people that need training. Joyce, you have two medical assistants. Train them as best you can. There are some new medical technologies on a twenty-fifth century ship.

"And last but not least, there's the woman who dressed as Uhura. I don't know what to do with her, as Starfleet ships haven't used communication officers for... something like two hundred years. The role is now carried out by the ops position."

"Perhaps we can retrain her as an operations officer." Willow said.

"Not a bad idea. We'll run it past her tomorrow, and see what she thinks."

"What exactly does an operations officer do?" Giles asked.

"Well... They can be techs, temporary helmsman, or man the ops position on the bridge, which runs communications and sensors."

"Ah." Giles concluded.

"And with that... any other business?" Xander asked.

They each shook their heads, or said no.

"Alright, set up training schedules for your departments and have them on my desk by eighteen hundred tomorrow."

Finally the meeting broke up, and after replicating com-badges that they tapped then stated their names to assign them to themselves, they decided to call it a night. Xander retired to the captain's quarters, and the others all picking officers quarters for the night. Before leaving, he requested that Data man the bridge for the night shift.

Xander was woken the next morning by a call from Willow.

"Willow to Xander, respond please."

Xander yawned widely, before picking up his com-badge off his bed-side table, and tapping it.

"Xander here. What's up, Willow?"

"Xander, I've already called the others. Can you come to Holodeck two, please. It's rather... important."

"I'll be right there, Wills."

Xander strolled across to the replicator, and requested clothing fitting the records of the year nineteen ninety seven. After dressing, he left the room and headed for the turbolift.

"Deck ten."

A quick ride later, he was greeted by the group of his friends standing outside of holodeck two. Willow was looking particularly jittery.

"Okay, Wills, have you been drinking Coffee again? You know better then to do that."

Willow pouted, "That's what Buffy asked, but no, oh my god, I found something that you all have to see." She typed quickly on the interface next to the door before entering the holodeck, everyone following her in.

"I was too excited by all this technology to sleep much, so I decided to explore what this ship can do. I was going through the holodeck programs, when I found this." Willow waved her hand outward, requesting that everyone look around them. They appeared to be standing on the front deck of Buffy's house on 1630 Revello Drive, yet when they looked behind themselves, they could see the archway that led to the door out into the Phoenix.

"What is this?" Buffy asked.

"Welcome, to the holodrama: Buffy The Vampire Slayer season two, episode six, 'Halloween.' Computer, resume program."

As soon as Willow gave that command, the arch way disappeared, leaving the front door to Buffy's house. A moment later a holographic Xander Harris walked up the street, and past the group, who leapt out of the way, before knocking on the front door to Buffy's house. The door opened, and he spoke.

"Private Harris reporting for..." Holo-Xander paused upon seeing Buffy in a fluffy pink gown. "Buffy! Lady of Buffdom, Duchess of Buffonia, I am in awe! I completely renounce spandex!"

Holo-Buffy curtsied, "Thank you, kind sir-"

"Computer, freeze program!" The real Buffy cried, before turning to Willow. "Okay, what the heck is this?"

"It's a holo-drama about us. Only from what I can tell, instead of Starfleet, you went as a princess, Xander, you went as a soldier, and I went as a ghost. There's a whole series here, seven seasons of episodes of us fighting evil and protecting the hellmouth."

"How is this possible," Joyce asked, "That there's a show about our lives?"

Everyone looked to Giles for an answer. "I... honestly have no idea."

"I'll confer with Data, maybe he has information about this... show." Xander said. Suddenly a grin broke out on his face. "Do you know what this means? It's like a cheat code to our lives. We'll know every evil thing that comes before it does."

"Yes, but they are not apparently accurate, as you did go as Starfleet officers." Jenny pointed out.

"And Cordelia went as a cat in this program." Willow added.

"I was going to go as a cat, but Partytown sold the cat costume I had reserved to someone else."

"What about me?" Oz asked.

"I don't know. You aren't in this episode." Willow replied.

"This is the Halloween episode, right?" Buffy questioned, "What's the next one?"

"I watched it." Willow said, "Someone named Ford comes to Sunnydale-"

"Ford's coming?" The blonde asked, smiling.

"Only, he's dying," Willow continued, "He has a brain tumor. He thinks he can trade you to Spike in return for being made a vampire."

"These can't be real." Buffy decided, "Ford wouldn't do that."

"I'm sorry Buff," Xander said, "But there's only one way to find out. We have to live the story."


	3. Chapter 03

AN: I'm currently working on Chapter 14, and I'm all for postin geverything at once for you to read, but my friend,who is my psudo-Beta yelled at me, and is making me post one chapter a week. So here's this weeks chapter, Enjoy.

AN: To see what their tricorders look like, search 'Star Trek Nemesis Medical Tricorder

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Trek, So Stargate SG1.

Chapter 03

"Hi Buffy." Said the black haired boy as he approached her in the halls of Sunnydale high.

It had been just over a week since the Halloween where the group came into possession of a Federation starship, and they had kept busy. First they had inquired to Data about the Buffy the Vampire Slayer holo-drama. The android accessed the ships databanks at a terminal on the bridge, before responding.

"Buffy the Vampire Slayer. A television drama horror comedy airing from 1997-2003AD. Ran for seven seasons."

"Yes, but I'm Buffy the vampire slayer," Buffy declared, "And I don't understand why our lives are a TV show."

"Oh dear." Data said, tapping quickly on the console. A minute later, he spoke. "I just ran a scan of the quantum vibration of the earth below us. It seems that we are not in orbit of a pre-federation Earth. We are in orbit of an alternate reality earth, completely separate from the earth of my home dimension."

He pressed more buttons before continuing. "I just ran a scan of the quantum signature of the Phoenix, and it seems that the ship matches the signature of the earth below."

"What does that mean?" Buffy asked.

"It means that this is not a starship brought to this reality from another. I can only speculate, but it is more likely that it is a copy of the original starship Phoenix. I can only conclude that I am a copy of the original Data."

"I'm sorry, Data." Xander said, "If it makes you feel any better, you are real to us."

"It is quite alright, sir," Data replied, "I don't have feelings to hurt."

"Okay, Xander," Jenny declared, "You said you had plans for this ship. What are they?"

"When I think of what an opportunity we have here, I get so excited." Xander said, "We can explore the stars."

"But we still have responsibilities here." Buffy pointed out.

"I know you still have to patrol, Buff, but now we can use phasers. You saw how well they worked against the vampires."

"Well that is true." Buffy admitted.

"But Xander, we can't fly a ship this size with only twenty people." Willow pointed out.

"I know. That's why we're starting Starfleet academy."

"How are we going to do that?" Jenny asked.

"Well, the first worry is the money. There's money out there if you know where to look." Xander turned to Data, who had been sitting quietly, watching their conversation. "Mister Data, I'm going to ask you to do something illegal, yet... morally right, by Earth standards. Do you have a problem with that?"

He seemed to think about it for a moment. "I guess it depends on what the request is."

"I want you to rob multiple Drug cartels and funnel the money through several off-shore banks. Then make it seem that other cartels were responsible. Perhaps forward the records to the DEA."

"Even with the Phoenix's processing power, it will take some time to create the multiple accounts with which to funnel the money."

"Thank you mister Data, keep me updated."

"Aye sir." He said, as he moved to the tactical station, and started tapping the controls.

"By the time he's done we'll have millions, if not billions with which to run an academy."

"Very sneaky, Xander." Willow admitted.

"The next step is to access the school records of students around the world, and create a set of requirements with which to recruit."

After meeting with each of the people who work under them, including Margaret Boyle, the woman who dressed as Uhura, Xander had the training schedules on padds on time, and was able to approve the holodeck usage.

It was the next day, the Monday, when they returned to school. It was an interesting day. Cordelia had a blow up with her group, when she read what they really thought about her in their minds. Finally, she cussed them out, and stormed off. She had been hanging out with Xander, Willow, and Buffy, since. Once school let out, they beamed up to the ship, where They were informed by Commander Data that they had seventeen and a half billion dollars in a series of Swiss bank accounts. They watched the news on the main view screen on the bridge, where the newscaster announced a massive purge of drug cartels, hundreds of people arrested. The drug industry was wiped out almost over night. They knew of course, that it was just a matter of time until it reformed, but they had done a good thing.

The next issue they discussed was whether of not they should disperse the advanced technology in the Phoenix's databanks to the earth as a whole. It led to an argument about the possibilities of destroying the economy, by putting millions of people in the food and oil industries out of business. Finally they decided to not decide, and put off the discussion until later.

On Tuesday, while the three of them they were sitting in the school lounge, a familiar looking black haired boy came up and greeted them.

"Oh... hi Ford." Buffy said, sounding less then pleased. Xander assumed that was because this meant the holo-drama might have been true, and he intended to sell out his friend.

"You don't sound very happy to see me." Ford commented.

"Oh, no, no... I am. It's not you." Buffy covered. Xander cleared his throat. "Oh, these are my friends, Xander, and Willow."

"Hi." Xander said, Willow just waved.

"Hey." Ford replied.

"So you know Buffy?" Willow asked, testing to see if the stories matched up with the holodeck.

"Oh, we go way back." Ford said, "We went to Hemerey together, in LA."

"He was my giant fifth grade crush," Buffy added, seeming a little perkier. They discussed Ford's moving to Sunnydale for a bit, before he left with Buffy to get his paperwork from the office.

"Was that weird for you too?" Willow asked.

"Knowing all that about him already? Yeah." Xander answered.

After school Buffy joined Willow and Xander as they headed into the library.

"Hey, Giles. How's it going with the research?" Xander asked.

"Not very well, I'm afraid. I'm not finding any way to reverse the changes of Misses Summers, Oz and Cordelia. I have the nasty feeling that they might be permanent.

Buffy sighed at that before speaking. "In other news, Ford is here. That, so far, came true from the holodeck."

"Oh dear. And you are worried that the rest will come true as well?"

"Yeah. He's my friend, but I can't help thinking the worst."

Giles thought for a moment before replying. "Just don't think about it for now, and let things happen."

The next day at lunch, they met up again in the library. "It's getting worse. Last night I had to kill a vampire, and Ford followed me. He said he knew I was the slayer, just like in the holodeck program."

Buffy was hugged by Willow. "I'm sorry, Buffy, that your friend might try to sell you to a vampire."

"Are you going to play it like we already know it happens?" Xander asked, "Go to the sunset club with him?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Don't forget, Giles," Xander spoke up, "That the vamp is coming for that book tonight. The one by Du Lac."

"Ah, yes, I already transferred it to my room on the Phoenix."

That night Buffy met up with Ford again, while the others returned to the ship, and she was showing him around the area when they got to the school, where they ran into two vampires. Buffy handed Ford a cross, who then pulled out his own stake. They headed into the school, where they separated, chasing the vamps. After staking her own, Buffy took a shortcut to the library, where she found the second vamp searching through Giles' personal book case. The vamp was so focused on her search, that she didn't notice Buffy come up behind her, until the stake entered her back, turning her to dust. Buffy then headed to find Ford.

"Where's the other one?" Buffy asked, though already knowing the answer.

"I killed her. I... I killed her and she just turned to dust. It was... amazing!"

Buffy plastered a fake smile on her face, and tried to act surprised.

The next day she met up with the others in the library. "Ford lied to me, said he killed the vampire I found in the library, trying to steal the book. It's a good thing you hid it. Then, he has the gall to invite me to the sunset club tonight."

"Did he say that's where you were going?" Giles asked.

"No, of course not, he said it was a surprise."

"Are you going to go?"

"I kind of have to, don't I?" Buffy said, "To protect all those stupid vampire wanna-be's."

"We'll go with you, armed for big game." Xander told her, "We'll, have hand phasers, and rifles."

"Thank you, guys."

That evening after school the three vampire hunters armed for bear approached the sunset club. "Alright, I'll go in first," Buffy said. "Wait until the vampire's show up, then come in blazing."

Xander and Willow hid nearby and, moments after sunset, watched as two cars pulled up, and disgorged vampires, including Spike and Drusilla, who quickly entered the club.

"You ready for this?" Xander asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Willow replied.

They approached the basement club, and saw that there were two vampires guarding the door. Willow and Xander both took cover near the mouth of the alley, and fired their type-3 phaser rifles, disintegrating the two vampires into dust.

"Let's move." They ran forward, Willow grinning at her first vampire kill. They slowed as they reached the door, Xander carefully opening it with one hand, the other holding his type-2 hand phaser, while his best friend knelt down, hiding behind the door frame, her type-3 rifle pointing inside. Once the door was opened, they saw it was a stairwell ending in a second door. They repeated their positions as Xander opened the inner door. They found themselves facing two vampires with their backs to the door, while Spike was shouting for the others to stop. They quickly opened fire, killing the two vamps near the door, causing everyone else to freeze, and turn to them.

"You okay, Buff?" Xander called, aiming his phaser at Spike.

"Yup. Got everything under control." She replied, before looking at Spike, "Now, as I was saying, let everyone out, or your girlfriend fits in an ashtray."

"Spike?" Drusilla asked.

"It's okay, baby." Spike turned to his minions, "Let them go."

The vampires released the victims, who all ran for the door. The vamps stood, watching Spike, the slayer, and the two people with the funny guns. Buffy shoved Drusilla at Spike, then moved forward to grab Ford, who lay unconscious on the floor. A vampire lunged at her, and Xander fired upon him, hitting him in the shoulder. He didn't dust, but screamed out, pulling back to see a large hole burned through his shoulder, making his arm unusable. Willow then fired upon the same vamp, dusting it.

"What the hell are those?" Spike asked.

"New ways of killing vamps." Xander answered. Buffy grabbed Ford's arm and dragged him to the door, where Xander and Willow were standing. Two more vamps lunged at them, but they met the same fate as the others. Buffy tapped the com-badge she kept in her pocket.

"Phoenix, four to beam directly to sickbay."

"Affirmative, Lieutenant." Came the voice of Data. A moment later, the four disappeared in a sparkle of purple motes.

"What the hell is going on here?" Spike cried.

The three Starfleet officers, and one unconscious idiot were in sickbay, Ford lying on a bio-bed.

"Computer, activate the EMH." Xander ordered.

In a shimmer of light a balding man appeared. "Please state the nature of the medical emergency."

"This idiot tried to kill us." Buffy said. "Please keep him sedated, but make sure he is alright. Also he has a brain tumor. Please let us know if there's anything you can do."

"I will." He said, as he pulled out a scanner, and got to work. The three officers exited sickbay, and called a scooby meeting in the forward conference room, off the bridge.

"It was all true." Buffy said, "Everything in the holo-drama."

"I think we should use what's in that series to prevent the evils in it from happening." Xander input.

"I think we already are," Giles said, "We prevented that vampire from stealing the Du Loc manuscripts."

"So what's next?" Joyce asked.

"Well... we need to go to the holodeck and watch them." Giles stated.

They all stood, and tromped to deck ten, holodeck two. "Computer, load Buffy the Vampire Slayer, season two, episode seven."

They watched the return of Eyghon, and the truth about Giles' past.

"Alright, we need to plan for this." Jenny said.

"I'll contact Phillip, and hopefully stop Diedre from being possessed." Giles added.

"I'll transport down, and get Angel, we'll need him. While I'm down there, I'll go patrol." Buffy input, before heading for the transporter on deck fourteen.

Xander returned to his quarters, to continue his research. It was the next morning, that they were called to Sickbay.

"It took some work, but I was able to remove the tumor completely. He'll be fine." The EMH told them.

"Even though he tried to kill me," Buffy said, "I still don't want him to die."

"When can he be moved?" Xander asked.

"Tomorrow morning." The EMH answered.

"Alright, keep him sedated, and we'll take him off the ship tomorrow after school."

"Aye, sir."

The next day, they beamed Ford to the library. He was lying on the table, when Willow pressed the hypospray, which was prepared by Joyce for them, to his neck. There was a hiss, then she slipped the hypo into her pocket. Moments later, Ford groaned, and opened his eyes.

"What... where am I?"

"You're in the library." Buffy said, "In Sunnydale."

"I'm alive?" He asked.

"Yes, we prevented you from becoming a vampire. Also got rid of that nasty tumor."

"You what?"

"Your tumor. It's gone. You're fine."

"But.. but how. The doctors said it was inoperable."

"Magic." Buffy said, with a grin.

"Thank you." Ford said, tears running down his face.

"Good. Now go back to LA, and hope I don't see you agai n. And stay away from vampires."


	4. Chapter 04

AN: Due to people not knowing what an ascension class looks like, amongst a number of other reasons, I decided to change the body type of the ship to a Prometheus class. Only it's much bigger then the 415 meters in cannon. The ships details will be explained in the story, but not until chapter 14. To see what the ship looks like Google images 'star trek Promethus class'. It's the ship with the 4 nacells.

Chapter 04

"What do you mean, you bought an island?" Buffy asked.

They were just entering the library, three days after their face-off with Spike, and were about to beam up to the ship, to watch the rest of the holo-drama series. They had spent the morning with Angel in the library, waiting for Eyghon, who finally sowed up in a body none of them recognized. Angel quickly strangled the corpse, until the demon jumped into him, only to be defeated by Angel's inner monster.

"I mean, I bought an island." Xander admitted, "It's fourteen acres, in the San Francisco Bay. Artificial. It's where I'm going to have the Starfleet Academy built."

"You realize that we can't call it Starfleet." Willow pointed out, "People will think we're just Star Trek nuts, and probably get sued by... whoever owns Star Trek. We'll have to call it 'The Air and Space Academy', or something."

"We'll come up with a good name." Xander reassured her. "Hey, Giles, any luck?"

Cordelia and Oz were sitting at the table with piles of books in front of them.

"None, I'm afraid. We've gone through every magic book I have access to, and there's no way I can see to reverse the spell. Perhaps If I had Ethan here, then he could work out what he did, and fix it." He turned to Cordelia and Oz, "I'm sorry."

"It's cool." Oz said, calm as always.

"You know what, it's alright." Cordelia added, "I've gotten used to these powers. Having Emma Frost in my head has changed me, I feel more mature, more serious."

"I um... I have noticed a change, Miss Chase." Giles commented.

"You aren't the only one." Xander commented, "I feel a lot more mature, as well. I've got the mind of a Starfleet captain in my head."

"I have noticed that you haven't called me by that infernal nickname since Halloween." Giles commented.

"G-man?" Xander clarified, "I used to use it just to annoy you. Now I just think it's disrespectful. You know, I should be bothered by that, the changes in me, but I just can't seem to be."

"Looking back, I know that I used to be a California girl... and kind of a ditz." Buffy added, "But not anymore."

They looked to Willow who grinned, "I was already mature."

Xander blew a raspbery at her, before turning to Cordelia,

"So Cordy, you going to take my job offer?"

"To be the ships councilor?" She seemed to think about it for a minute, "Alright."

"Good, I can use your gifts if we end up meeting any other races out there. As for you Oz, I'm thinking Science officer, or maybe Engineer, what with your knowledge of technology."

"Cool." Oz said, nodding.

"We're still in need of a Chief of Navigation, and a Chief Tactical Officer, but they will hold out until we get more people trained."

Suddenly a voice came from his com-badge. "Data to Captain Harris."

Xander tapped his badge. "Go ahead, Data."

"Sir, I caught Petty officer Mears removing parts from the auxiliary transporter on deck twenty one."

Xander sighed heavily, before turning to the cheerleader in the room. "Cordy, you mind coming up with me, and scan his mind to see what Mears was doing?"

"Sure, I guess it is my job, isn't it." She replied. She stood and joined them in the open area of the library, past the table.

Xander tapped his com-badge. "Phoenix, four to beam up."

A moment later they were on the ship. Data was waiting for them by the transporter pad on deck nine.

"Report Commander." Xander ordered as he stepped off the pad.

"I was doing routine scans of the ship, when I noticed someone in transporter room four. With such minimal numbers aboard the ship, it stood out. I decided to check it out in person. When I arrived, I noticed Chief Petty Officer Mears slipping parts from the transporter into his pocket. I asked him what he was doing. He denied any wrong doing, so I stunned him with my phaser, and transported him to the brig, then contacted you."

"Thank you, Mister Data, well done." They rode the Hypertrain to the aft of the ship. They were soon on the deck with the brig, deck 33. Upon entering, Xander noticed that Warren Mears was pacing inside the cell, looking very angry. He spun when he noticed them enter.

"Xander, what the hell? That bucket of bolts shot me, and locked me up! For no reason."

Xander looked to Cordelia. "Cordy?"

She stared at Mears for a moment. "He stole parts to copyright and sell."

"Fine, Mister Data, your sidearm?"

Data passed it over to him. He adjusted the settings so it stunned for a longer amount of time, before dropping the force field on the brig cell.

"Hey, what are you-" Warren began, before Xander fired, hitting him, dropping him unconscious.

"Thank you, Data." Xander said, handing the phaser back. "Please take Mister Mears to sickbay, and instruct the EMH to adjust his memory engrams to erase all knowledge of this ship."

"Aye sir."

"Are you sure about this?" Buffy asked.

"I have to be. I'm in charge, and I have to make the tough decisions."

Data picked up Warren and walked away. Xander left his friends to go to the holodeck, and headed for the bridge. He needed to know if Mears had snuck any other technology off the ship.

Soon, Data rejoined him on the bridge. "Mister Data, I need you to run a comprehensive scan of Sunnydale, and any other location that Mister Mears has beamed to, for any Federation technology that he may have removed from this ship."

"Yes sir." Data replied, taking up the Ops station near the rear of the bridge. "I'll need to check the transport logs, for any locations that he might have gone to."

He tapped on the console for a moment before speaking again. "It will take three hours, fourteen minutes."

"Thank you, Commander." Xander said.

He tapped his com-badge, "Harris to Ensigns Wells and Levinson."

"We're here, Captain."

"I'd like to meet with both of you in my ready room."

"We'll be right there, sir."

Xander entered the ready room, off the bridge. A minute later, the two boys joined him.

"Gentlemen. Chief Petty Officer Mears was caught stealing technology from the ship in an attempt to sell it on the surface below. I am having the doctor erase his memory engrams so he doesn't remember the ship or it's crew. You two however are his friends, so I am offering you the choice to stay aboard, or leave the crew and join Mister Mears on the surface. What is it you wish to do?"

Andrew looked at Johnathan, and they both nodded before replying. "We'd like to stay aboard."

"This is the first place I've felt like I had a purpose." Johnathan said.

"And besides," Andrew continued, "He's kind of a dick."

"He treats us like crap, and orders us around." Johnathan added.

"Yeah, we want to stay aboard, and explore the stars once we have a capable crew. How's that going, anyway, sir?" Andrew asked.

"The academy is under construction. I purchased a private island in San Francisco, where I'm having it built."

"Nice."

"How's your transporter training coming along, Mister Levinson. It appears that we'll need you at that station after all."

"It's coming along well, sir. I'm working hard." Johnathan answered.

"Alright, gentlemen, you are dismissed." The two ensigns left, and Xander leaned back in his chair, deep in thought. Minutes later, his com-badge activated, "Willow calling Xander, come in please."

Xander tapped his badge, "Xander here."

"Xander, Giles and Oz are here at holodeck two, we just need you, then we can watch the Holo-drama episodes."

"Alright Wills, I'll be right there. Harris out." He entered the turbolift. "Deck Ten."

Minutes later, he joined his friends in Holodeck two. The next episode they watched was a two-parter, it involved a second slayer, named Kendra, and Spike trying to heal Drusilla.

"We've already changed this," Giles commented, "We prevented Spike from getting the book."

"Either way, I should warn Angel that they might try to kidnap him." Buffy said.

After that, they watched the episode titled, 'Ted' about a serial killer robot.

"We should capture him, put him in the brig." Willow commented, "I'd like to compare his workings to those of Commander Data."

Next was 'Bad Eggs.' "Mind controlling creatures. Hmm..." Xander commented, "Gotta start checking the basement for it."

"EMH to Captain Harris."

Xander tapped his com-badge, "Harris here."

"The synaptic reconstruction is complete. He's ready to be returned to the surface."

"Thank you, Doctor. We'll be right there. I have an idea."

Xander and Buffy headed for Sickbay, where they found Warren Mears still unconscious, strapped to a hover bed. The Doctor handed them a hypospray that would wake him up. Following Xander's idea, they pushed him to holodeck one, where Xander gave instructions to the computer, creating a holographic interior of a flying saucer, complete with little gray men. Buffy unstrapped him from the bed, then pressed the hypospray to his neck. One hiss later, and they hurried out of the holodeck leaving Warren inside. They gave him about thirty seconds to panic, then Xander tapped his com-badge.

"Transporter room, lock onto ex-petty officer Warren Mears in holodeck two, and beam him to an empty alley in Sunnydale."

"Aye sir." The holographic crewman said. A few seconds later, they reentered the holodeck, to find Warren gone.

"Computer, end program."

Xander tapped his com-badge. "Captain Harris to Commander Data."

"Data here, sir." He replied.

"Data, results on your search?"

"I have located a small cash of Federation technology in a shipping crate on the docks in Sunnydale California."

"Alright, Mister Data, I am with Lieutenant Summers, the two of us will meet you in transporter room one."

"Yes sir."

"Harris out." Xander tapped his badge, closing the connection. He was soon in the transporter room with Data and Buffy. Data entered the coordinates on the console, then joined his fellow officers on the transport pad.

Xander gave the command, "Energize."

They appeared in a shipping yard, surrounded by steel crates. Data pulled out his tricorder and began scanning, then pointed. "That way."

The two humans followed the android as he led. They were soon standing in front of a steel shipping crate with a large padlock on it.

"Well lookie what we have here." Came a voice from behind them. As one, they turned to see five vampires, game faces on, moving to surround them. "Dinner."

"Great, this just had to happen now." Buffy grumbled, while she pulled a stake out from the back of her Starfleet uniform. "You really don't know who I am, do you?"

"Yeah, you're our supper." One of the vamps declared.

"Supper." one of the others repeated, stupidly.

"Shut up, Steve." The leaded snapped.

"The vampire named Steve?" Xander asked. He pulled out his type-2 phaser, and adjusted it from the stun setting, to a kill setting. "I think level ten should do, Mister Data."

"You're toys won't work on us." The leader stated.

"Wanna find out?" Xander asked. The leader lunged at him, but Xander's trigger finger was faster, firing the phaser at him.

The vamp landed on his feet, looked down at the steaming hole in his chest, said 'Damn', before turning to dust. The others stared at what remained of the nameless leader.

"You killed Griffin." Cried one of the vampires. Okay, nameless no longer.

Buffy rolled her eyes, then lunged forward, punching the vampire that had spoken, while Data opened fire on the group of undead, killing two in the time that Xander fired once. Buffy staked the last vampire, and they were done, but then sudden movement made Xander turn and fire his phaser, before realizing what the movement was.

Warren Mears had stepped out from between two shipping crates during the fight, and Xander's phaser beam flew straight and true, hitting Warren in the chest. Before Xander could even react, the teenage tech thief fell over dead. Xander froze, realizing what he'd done. He'd killed a human being: he may have been a thief, but he was still an innocent human and Xander had killed him.

He hurriedly slapped his com-badge, dropping to his knees next to Mears' body. "Medical emergency!"

"I'm sorry, Xander, but he's dead." Buffy said, putting a hand on his shoulder. There was an obvious hole in his chest, where his heart was supposed to be.

A sob ripped it's way out of Xander's chest. Buffy hugged him tightly. "It was an accident."

She looked to Data. "Commander, please retrieve what we came here to get. I'm taking our Captain back to the ship."

She tapped her com-badge. "Two to beam up."


	5. Chapter 05

Chapter 05

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Angel asked.

"No." Buffy answered, her heart breaking, "But it's for the best."

She turned her back, her break up with Angel complete, and walked away. She knew now, after watching the holo-drama all the way through, that if they stayed together, he'd loose his soul, causing Angelus to re-emerge, and she could never let that happen.

Angel watched Buffy walk away, unsure of what to do. She turned the corner, then there was a high pitched whine. He ignored that, and decided to go after her, to make her change her mind, but when he turned the corner, she was gone.

Buffy stepped off the transporter pad, and headed for her quarters, she needed ice cream, and to mope for a while. After that, maybe a fight with a holographic Klingon to get her frustrations out.

The next day, Xander stood on the island that was the future site of Starfleet Academy, having just disembarked from the small boat that brought him from the marina. The construction on the Academy building was coming along nicely, and they already had a list of students to recruit, but there was one that stood out to Xander. The next slayer, which would hopefully not ever become one, as he planned to keep Kendra from dying, Faith Lehane. Mrs. Summers was beaming to Boston tomorrow to find her, and bring her back to Sunnydale. Data was currently digging up information on her, like her school, and living arrangement. According to what he'd found so far it wasn't looking good. Her parents were killed when she was young, and she had bounced through the foster system for years, in and out of homes.

Xander pushed the thoughts of the rogue slayer aside for now, and approached the construction crew, who were hard at work pouring the cement walls. It would have been faster to fabricate the materials for the building using the industrial replicators on board the ship, but there weren't enough crew members yet to dedicate time to the construction.

The thing was, that even after the building was completed, there was more work to be done, they needed to bring it up to twenty-fifth century technology. The plans involved having the building fully holographically enabled, so the students could be taught by holograms, until they could get trained teachers.

He spoke to the head architect, before taking a tour of the building. It was coming along nicely. Unfortunately, he was unfocused. His mind wandered to Willow, who'd had a bad reaction to the holo-drama series they had watched. She was shocked by the idea that she could be gay, but even more shocked, almost to the point of physical illness by the idea that she could go evil, and she had sworn off magic altogether. She and Oz had spent the last few days in the holodeck, being trained by a holographic Geordi Laforge on the advanced technologies of the Phoenix.

They weren't the only ones, as Joyce Summers was spending most of her time training on the advanced medical technologies, that come from the twenty-fifth century.

The one place his mind wouldn't go was to what happened to Warren Mears. It had been three months since the accident that took the boy's life, and Xander was finally starting to deal with the fact that he'd killed a human being. Buffy had been a great help: she'd been there for him and supported him, while he dealt with the guilt. Willow, Oz, and the others were sympathetic, but it was Buffy who really went above and beyond.

It turned out that Warren Mears was an orphan, who lived in a state sponsored home, so there really was no one to mourn him, aside from Xander himself.

"Are you alright, Mister Harris?" The architect asked.

Xander looked up, startled out of his thoughts. "Yes, yes I'm fine. Thank you for the tour."

He left soon after, returning to the boat, which he took back to the marina. Once there, he found an empty alley, and called for beam out.

"You ready, Commander?" Xander asked, the next day.

"Ready when you are, Captain." Joyce Summers answered.

Xander was often her protection outside of Sunnydale. He was equipped with holy water, and two type-1 phasers. Joyce was in a nice pant suit and carrying a briefcase, while Xander was wearing a suit of his own.

Xander looked to the holographic crewman working the transporter console. "Energize."

They re-materialized in an alley across the street from a run-down looking house. As they crossed the street and got closer, it looked even worse, with missing shutters, and numbers that appeared to have fallen off the address sign ages ago.

"It doesn't look like the most pleasant of places." Joyce commented.

"All the more reason to get her out of here." Xander replied.

Joyce knocked on the door, and they heard shouting before the door was opened by an overweight woman with a bit of a mustache.

"Yeah?" She asked, rudely.

Joyce plastered on a fake smile. "Hello, I'm Joyce Summers. I'm here looking for Faith Lehane."

"Whatcha' want her fer?" The woman asked through a thick Boston accent.

"We're here to change her life." Joyce answered.

"Yeah?" It was obvious they weren't going to see Faith without explaining to this woman.

"We're here on behalf of the Enterprise Space Aeronautics Academy."

"We can't afford no fancy school."

"Madam, this is an opportunity for Faith." Joyce was getting frustrated, "Could we please see her?"

The woman led them to a dining room with mismatched chairs, before shouting, "Faith, get down here!" then leaving the room. Joyce and Xander sat down. A minute later, Faith entered, looking confused.

"Yeah?"

"As we told that other woman-"

"Who never introduced herself." Xander interrupted.

"We're here to change your life. We represent the Enterprise Space Aeronautics Academy."

Faith sighed, sitting across from them, then spoke. "I can't afford it."

"That's not a problem, everything is taken care of."

"Seriously?" Faith asked. "How?"

"Technology." Xander answered, grinning, and just confusing Faith more.

"Faith, this is your chance for a better life, away from run down foster homes, and schools with metal detectors. What do you think?"

"When something seems too good to be true," She said, "It usually is."

"I understand why you'd feel that way, but if you are going to attend the ESAA, you're going to have to learn to trust your classmates. Usually, there is an entry exam, but you are receiving a special exemption. There's just some legal paperwork to go over with you, and then we can gather your belongings and get out of here."

Faith mumbled something that sounded like 'what have I got to loose' before agreeing. Joyce picked up her brief case, which she had earlier set by her chair, and placed it on the table. She opened it, and removed a folder, filled with paperwork.

She set the folder in front of Faith. "This is a very specialized non-disclosure agreement. We take our privacy very seriously."

Faith took her time reading the paperwork. Xander didn't know if she understood it all, but they had worked to make it as non 'legalese' as possible.

"Seriously?" Faith asked at one point, "I give you permission to erase my memory if I choose not to attend your school?"

"Yes," Joyce said, "Erasing memory engrams is surprisingly not as difficult as you'd expect."

Faith looked amazed.

"We're the most technologically advance academy in the world."

Faith just nodded at that, before continuing to read. Finally she looked up. "Fine, where do I sign?"

Joyce led her through all the locations that she needed to sign and initial. After she was done, Joyce put the paperwork in her briefcase, and Faith went upstairs to pack her belongings. She came down with two small bags. It seemed she didn't have that many items. Joyce and Xander led her outside, and across the street.

"So where's this school?" Faith asked.

"California." Joyce answered. "Unfortunately, the building is still under construction, so we set up other arrangements for you."

"So we flying?"

"In a manner of speaking." Xander said, pulling out his com-badge. He pressed down on it, and it beeped. "Phoenix, three to beam up."

Faith laughed, "Beam up? What are you talk-"

She was cut off as she vanished in a stream of sparkling motes.

"What?! What the hell was that?" Faith demanded after reappearing on the teleport pad.

"That was the transporter." Xander answered. "If you come with us, all your questions will be answered." He led as Faith and Joyce followed him to the hypertrain, which took them to the nose of the ship. After exiting, the doors to The Hub opened, and Xander led Faith to the windows, where they could see the Earth far below. "Did you by chance wonder why the school is called the Enterprise academy? The Enterprise is our inspiration. Welcome to the the Starship Phoenix."

"But... but..." She pointed out the window. "That's the Earth."

"Yes it is. We're basking in the Earth light. And after completing the four year training program at the ESAA Academy, you'll be qualified to live and work on board the ship."

"This... this is a real space ship?" She asked.

"I prefer the term Star ship."

Faith's eyes rolled back into her head, and she collapsed, Xander leaping forward to catch her. "Huh. After what we saw on the holodeck I'd have thought she was tougher."

Joyce moved forward quickly, her Starfleet medical training taking over, she checked over the girl. She opened her briefcase, removing a medical tricorder, which she used to scan Faith.

"She'll be fine, she's just in shock." Joyce observed, "I'll wake her up, and get her something to drink."

Before she could move, Faith groaned, and her eyes fluttered opened. "I had the oddest dream."

She looked around then her eyes opened wide. "Okay, not a dream."

She climbed back to her feet, and moved closer to the window, looking out into space. "Oh my god, this is real."

"Yup, one hundred percent." Xander answered. "Come on, we'll show you to your quarters, and then take you on a tour."

They returned to the hypertrain, and headed to the rear of the ship.

"The ship has fifty-seven decks." Xander explained.

After exiting the train, Faith spoke for the first time, since seeing the windows.

"Why is the ship so empty?"

"You noticed that, huh?" Xander asked. "We only have about twenty crewmen right now. This ship is mostly run by holograms. That's why we started a school, to train more people to work on board."

"Ensign Levinson to Captain Harris." Came the voice from his com-badge.

"Excuse me, I need to take this." Xander said, "Joyce, can you take her on the tour, please?"

"Of course, Captain."

"He's the Captain?" Xander heard Faith asking, as he walked away. He tapped his com-badge.

"Go ahead Ensign."

"I have a transporter lock, sir." Johnathan said.

"Good, I'll be right there." Xander took the turbolift to deck three, then walked to transporter room one, where Ensign Levinson was working on a special project for him.

"Brief me." Xander said, upon entering the transporter room.

"I have a transporter lock, and a clear image on the scanners. The Mayor of Sunnydale is alone in his office."

"Good, beam him into the pattern buffers, and let his signal degrade."

"Are you sure, sir?" Johnathan asked.

"Yes, Ensign, he's an evil mage, planning to ascend to a greater demon. This is our chance to stop him painlessly."

"Aye sir, transporting." He ran his fingers up the activation bar. The console lit up, and the transporter hummed. They waited for a moment, then the console beeped. Johnathan's fingers flew across the buttons. "Sir, the console won't let me leave him in the pattern buffers without your override. It's going to attempt to re-materialize him here."

Xander moved Johnathan aside, and entered his override code onto the console, allowing the mayor's pattern to begin to degrade.

Xander took a breath, before speaking. "Purge the buffers."

Johnathan stared at Xander for a moment, before nodding. "Aye sir."

His fingers flew across the buttons, and then the console chirped. "Buffers purged. He's dead."

"Good. Damn fine job, Ensign."


	6. Chapter 06

The Buffy stuff goes pretty quickly from this point, but the focus of th estory is the Stargate stuff, so...

Chapter 06

"That's the mayor... done. No Angelus... done, fish monsters... done, Acathla... done." Xander said, as he scrolled through the list of episodes for the Buffy holo-drama. It had been months now, since Halloween, and Faith had thrown herself into her training with a passion. She seemed to gravitate toward the combat classes being taught by a holographic Klingon, despite not being a slayer. Xander wondered if it was part of being a pre-slayer.

Another person settling in was Tara Maclay, and her mother. They were living in abusive relationships and Willow wasn't sure of her sexuality, but wanted to get them out of a bad situation. The scoobies weren't sure what had happened to her mother in the holo-drama, other then she wasn't around. They presumed she had died. They got them both out of the dangerous situation alive and relocated them to Sunnydale where Tara was due to start at Sunnydale college the next fall.

Kendra, who had come to Sunnydale at the behest of her watcher, had decided to stick around. Giles made the decision not to tell her about the starship, as there was no way to prevent the knowledge from reaching the watchers council, who would want to get control of the ship.

Angel hadn't given up hope of a relationship with Buffy, following her and pushing to get back together, so she was finally forced to tell him about his soul's tenuous grasp. He was shocked to find out she had information about the future, but even more shocked to find out that he could never be happy. Heartbroken and thoroughly depressed, he soon left Sunnydale knowing that he and Buffy could never be together.

In other news, the school was completed, the holographic emitters in place and the holographic teachers programmed. They were ready to begin recruiting. Faith was sad that she was going to be leaving the ship, but looked forward to continuing her training with other students.

He continued scrolling. "Zombie mask... gone, Kakistos... dead. Spike and Drusilla... dusted. Data is searching for Gwendolyn Post and Ethan Rayne. I think we're doing great."

"Me too," Said Buffy, who was standing next to him as he reviewed. She placed her hand on his shoulder, which made him grin, before he continued working.

"The rest are just things we have to wait for them to appear. Like Adam, and Glory. Or lesser evils, like O'Toole, or the gingerbread demon. We still need to deal with the sisterhood of Jhe..."

He scrolled through season three. "We need to add another name onto Data's search list. Veruca Moss."

"The werewolf?" Buffy asked.

"That's her... The gentlemen. Don't forget that one. At least we know where their base is going to be, it shouldn't be too difficult."

The idea that Xander had for using the transporter to kill the mayor proved to be useful in other situations. They were able to locate and destroy a number of vampires and demons, like Spike, Drusilla, Kakistos and Mister Trick, as well as Acathla. They still had to patrol at night, and hunt vamps and demons, but that was a lot easier with the phasers, along with Joyce and her high tech hospital in case they get hurt.

Buffy abruptly changed the subject. "I wonder how my mom is doing on her recruitment mission?"

"Hello, Mrs. Hailey, My name is Joyce Summers, and I'm here on behalf of the Enterprise Space Aeronautics Academy to offer your daughter a place in our school."

"Oh, well come in." The woman said. She led Joyce to the living room, where she sat, while Mrs. Hailey went to get her daughter. The two women returned and sat across from Joyce.

"So tell us about this... what was the name again?" Mrs. Hailey asked.

"The Enterprise Space Aeronautics Academy, or ESAA for short. We are the most technologically advanced school in the world, and you will learn things there that you can't find anywhere else."

"Alright, you have my attention." Jennifer Hailey said. "Can you prove these claims?"

"Of course. There are just some specialized non-disclosure agreements I will need you to sign before I can show you anything."

She pulled out the same paperwork she had shown to Faith months before. Jennifer and her mom read it over.

"Hang on." Jennifer said, "This says that I give you permission to erase my memories?"

"Unfortunately, yes. What we will be showing you is extremely proprietary, so this is necessary."

"I get that, I'm more confused about the fact that you are able to erase memories."

"It's a simple procedure really, to remove synaptic engrams."

Jennifer appeared to almost be drooling at the thought of that technology. "You have me. Where do I sign?"

"Hang on." Mrs. Hailey spoke up. "If the school is teaching technology that can't be found anywhere else in the world, then the only place that she can work would be for you."

"While that is true, the place she will be able to work is somewhere that I feel is right up her alley."

Jennifer looked to her mom with puppy dog eyes. "Alright, but I want to come see where she'll be working."

"I figured that you would." Joyce said, as she pulled out a second non-disclosure agreement. She showed them both where to sign and initial, and where, as the parent, Mrs. Hailey had to co-sign her daughters paperwork. "Alright, are you ready to go?"

"Just like that?" Mrs. Hailey asked, "I mean where's this school located?"

"In California. We're not going to the school yet. First I'm going to show you where your daughter will be working after completion of her schooling."

"Are we taking a plane?" Jennifer asked. "I haven't packed anything."

"Don't worry about that, everything will be provided for you upon arrival."

"Um... alright, I guess. Mind if I grab one thing?" At Joyce's nod, Jennifer ran into her room, coming back with a stuffed penguin, making Joyce grin.

"This is Squee."

"Alright, you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Jennifer asked. Joyce pulled her com-badge from her pocket, and pressed it. "Phoenix, three to beam up."

"What?" Jennifer asked, right before vanishing.

"Oh my god!" Jennifer cried, when they appeared on the transporter pad. "You have Teleportation technology?"

Jennifer's mother was frozen in place, shocked speechless.

"We prefer to call it the transporter." Joyce grinned. "This way."

She led them to the hypertrain, and headed for The Hub.

"Where are we?" Jennifer asked.

"You'll see." Joyce said. Moments later, they arrived at The Hub. They entered, and walked to the windows. The two Hailey women were shocked by the sight of the Earth from space.

"This is a..." Jennifer started.

"Starship." Joyce finished for her.

"You mean this ship has faster then light engines?"

"Two different types from my understanding." Joyce answered, "I'm not really sure of the details. Technology isn't really my thing, I'm a doctor, not an engineer. You'd have to talk to Willow about that."

"Willow?" Jennifer asked.

"Lieutenant Commander Rosenberg, to be precise... speak of the devil." Joyce said, as the doors opened, and in came Willow talking to Oz.

"Commander Rosenberg, may I introduce Cadet Hailey and her mother."

"Hello, cadet." Willow said.

"Is it true that this ship has FTL engines?"

"Yes it is, cadet, and you'll learn all about them in the academy, along with the proper way to address an officer."

"Oh, um sorry... ma'am?" Jennifer asked, unsure.

"That's fine for now. You'll learn all this at the academy."

"I'm looking forward to it." Jennifer assured her.

"So this is some kind of military?" Mrs. Hailey asked, speaking for the first time, since the beam up.

"Sort of, yes." Willow answered, "There are ranks, and military discipline, but that's all necessary, on a ship like this."

"Are you planning to take my daughter into combat?" Mrs. Hailey questioned.

"I can't answer that." Willow said, "We have a wide unexplored universe, and for all we know, there's nothing out there, but that's not likely. We don't know what the future holds."

"I don't know if I like this."

"Mom!" Jennifer cried, embarrassed. "It's this or the Air Force, either way, combat is a possibility. And this place has the better technology."

Mrs. Hailey grumbled, but seemed to acquiesce.

"How many people live and work on a ship like this?" Jennifer asked.

"The starship Enterprise, which you've probably heard of, had a crew compliment of just over a thousand. This ship can accommodate as many as ten thousand."

"Wow."

"Alright, Willow, if you could take over for me, and take them on the tour, I've got more recruiting to do."

"Not a problem." The red-head replied.

Joyce walked away, and pulled out her com-badge, giving it a press. "Dr. Summers to Captain Harris."

"Go ahead." Xander replied.

"I'm going on that recruiting mission you wanted to accompany me on. Meet me in transporter room two?"

"Of course, be right there."

Joyce headed for the transporter room, and found Xander talking to the holographic crewman.

"You have a location for us?" He asked.

"Aye sir, An alley down the road from the police station."

They stepped onto the transporter pad and Xander gave the command, "Energize."

They rematerialized in the aforementioned alley, the heat hitting them immediately.

"Whew, it's hot here!" Xander commented.

"That's Houston for you." Joyce said.

They walked down the road towards the police station, both sweating by the time they got there. They entered the building and approached the receptionist.

"Hello, I'm Joyce Summers, I'm here to meet with Detective Ramirez."

"Of course, Mrs. Summers, he's expecting you. Right through there." the receptionist said, pointing the way.

They went through the door to meet with the detective. He was a skinny Hispanic man, with a cleanly clipped goatee.

"Mrs. Summers, I presume?" The man said, standing and offering his hand, which Joyce shook.

"That's me. And this is Xander Harris, one of the students at the academy."

"Hello." Xander said, also shaking the detective's hand.

"Right this way." He led them out of the office, and through the police station, to a hallway that led to a barred cage, where a brown-haired man sat on a bench within, leaning forward with his forearms on his knees, his head hanging. The Detective opened the door to the cage, and spoke to the man.

"This is your last chance, Stone. You should hear what these people have to say." He turned to Joyce.

"He's all yours."

Joyce removed a file from her briefcase, before handing the case to Xander. She flipped through the paperwork for a moment before speaking.

"Jake Stone. Excelled at school, your teachers thought you were brilliant, but then you dropped out at seventeen. It's been a string of arrests ever since. Let's start with why."

"Why what?" The man asked in a thick Texas accent, without looking up.

"Why did you drop out?" Joyce asked.

The man Jake, sighed, before speaking, "It was too easy. There was no challenge."

Joyce smiled, "We'll take him."

"Get up, Stone," Ramirez said. "I'm releasing you to these people's custody. If I see you again, you'll be going to the state Pen."

Jake grabbed a leather jacket that lay on the bench next to him, and stood, following Joyce and Xander out of the cage, and then to a conference room that the Detective said they could use to go over the paperwork.

"Thanks for getting me out." He said, "But why did you?"

"We have a job offer for you." Joyce answered, "Something that's right up your alley."

"Really?" Stone questioned, disbelievingly.

"Oh yes." Xander answered, "It's something that I believe will challenge you, and keep you on your toes."

"Alright, I'll hear you out."

"We represent the Enterprise Space Aeronautics Academy. It's the school that will get you qualified for this job." Joyce pulled out the usual non-disclosure agreement. "You need to sign this, before we go any further.

Jake took the time to read the paperwork, before speaking. "Is this for real?"

"Absolutely." Joyce answered.

He finished reading the non-disclosure paperwork before signing and initialing.

"Alright." Joyce said, "Let's go. We'll show you where you'll be working, then you can come back and pack your belongings."

They left the police station, and headed down the street to the alley, where they had arrived, finding it still empty.

"Right this way." Joyce said. Once they were deep enough in the alley, she pulled out her com-badge. "Three to beam up."


	7. Chapter 07

Chapter 07

After getting Jake Stone settled, Xander and Joyce continued their recruiting, traveling all over the world, and drawing hundreds of people to the Academy. They also contacted high schools and colleges, and brought an edited version of the Starfleet entry exam to them, to be given to the students. That way they were able to recruit from a wide range of sources. The months passed quickly, and the school was soon teeming, classes in full swing.

Xander, Buffy, Cordelia, Willow, and Oz graduated from High school. With Mayor Richard Wilkins dead, the ceremony was simple and no one died. After much debate, most of them decided to only take a few college classes, as they felt that they would not get much out of a full curriculum, because of their advanced knowledge. It would be like living in the stone age. Still, they needed to be on campus to deal with the Initiative.

Xander was taking mostly leadership classes, while Cordelia decided to spend the four years that they were waiting for the first graduating class from the Academy, to get her bachelors degree in Psychology. She especially needed this if she was going to be the ship's councilor. Oz and Buffy felt they could get the most out of learning from the holodeck, so they took minimum classes to be able to access the college campus. Willow, meanwhile had finished her training with the holographic Geordi Laforge, and was ready to be the chief engineer of the ship. Everyone who had stayed aboard after Halloween had trained on the holodecks, to get them up to date on twenty-fifth century technology. For the most part, their training was at an end. The only one still training was the woman who had dressed as Uhura, who was re-training as an operations officer, as there was no dedicated communications officer on the Phoenix.

In other news, Joyce Summers had her monthly brain scan, and they found a small tumor in her brain. It was easy for the EMH to remove it and heal her up, so she wouldn't die of a clot like she did in the holo-drama.

Another thing they did was to revisit the discussion of dispersing technologies. Oz pointed out that he had a head, and an AI full of tech that wasn't as advanced as the Phoenix. They decided to release the technology for ultra-thin cell phones to start with, under the name ESAA Technologies. It was just a few months later when the first millions rolled in. In the mean time, Oz was working on a new armor suit. He decided that the red and gold were too recognizable, so he made the new suit white and black. He had converted a corner of cargo bay 2 into his workshop. Then he began to invent a filtration system that could be installed on automobiles to minimize exhaust fumes.

The next big debate was what to do about Adam. One perspective was to beam out the parts before it ever woke up. Maybe even beam out Director Walsh, and contain her in the brig. The worry was that the government would just send someone to replace her. The only way to assure that the Initiative was shut down was to allow the demon revolt to happen, then go down and clean up the mess afterward.

Buffy didn't like the idea of letting people die, but she wasn't attached to Riley this time, so it wasn't as hard as it could be. Along those lines, Buffy and Xander shared their first kiss. Xander suspected that after watching the holodrama of their lives, and seeing what a mess Buffy's personal life was, she finally saw him for the loyal friend and romantic possibility that he was.

Another romantic moment was that Giles and Jenny announced their intention to wed. They were married in England and had Buffy, Willow, Cordelia, Oz, and Xander stand with them. It was a beautiful ceremony, and even Buffy had tears in her eyes.

There was one other event of note in this time, something that Xander finally worked up the nerve to do. He stood in the empty holodeck.

"Computer, load the character from the Buffy the Vampire Slayer holodrama, Jesse McNally."

In front of him the hologram of Jesse appeared.

"Computer, install an awareness subroutine that explains our current temporal and physical location, and the fact he's a hologram." Xander said, barely keeping his voice from hitching at the sight of his best male friend.

"Modification complete." Toned the computer.

"Activate."

Jesse blinked, then looked to Xander. "Hey, Xand-man."

"Jesse." The captain said, his voice definitely hitching this time.

"Hey." Jesse said, pulling Xander into a hug. "Hey, it's okay. I may only be a hologram, but you have to know I'll always be with you."

Xander began to cry, finally getting the closure he'd missed for years.

"I'm so sorry for killing you."

"None of that, now. You stopped a monster, that was it. And I for one am glad you stopped the monster from using my body to kill people."

"Really?"

"Hell yeah, man. I'm good. I'm probably on a cloud somewhere hitting on the angelic choir."

Xander snorted. It was the kind of thing that Jesse would do.

"You gotta stop blaming yourself. You did the right thing. Now go on. Go live your life, and stop holding yourself back. You've got a ship to run."

"Alright," Xander said, rubbing the tears from his eyes. "Alright, I'll go. I'm going to get Willow to come in here and speak with you."

"Good. I imagine she needs a talking to as well."

Xander exited the holodeck, leaving the Jesse program running. He tapped his com-badge and spoke. "Captain Harris to Commander Rosenberg."

"Willow here."

"Can you please come to Holodeck three?"

"Sure thing, Xander. Be right there." It took a few minutes, but she arrived looking serene, as usual.

"Inside." Xander said, pointing.

"Inside what?" She asked.

"Just go inside."

"Oh... kay." She approached the doors, which swished open. She entered the holodeck, and as the doors were closing, Xander could hear her shocked voice. "Jesse?"

He waited outside the holodeck for nearly ten minutes, before Willow exited, her eyes red and tears staining her face. She threw herself into Xander's arms, and hugged him tightly.

Months past, and they kept a close scan of the Initiative base. Based on the holodrama, and the layout of the scans, they were able to extrapolate the most likely place that Adam was being built. It was a bit risky, but Xander, Buffy, and Jenny Calendar wearing ski masks beamed into the room where the parts of the Frankenstein monster known as Adam was, to get some scans with a medical tricorder. The results were astounding. It seemed that the monster was powered by a liquid metallic core the likes of which they had never seen before. It wasn't Star Trek level of technology, but it definitely was beyond earth tech. Curiouser and curiouser.

More months passed, as they continued to watch the initiative for signs of Adam's awakening. Finally, they saw movement. They were watching the scanners in shifts, when Willow glanced at the screen, then did a double take.

"Oh my gosh!" She tapped her com-badge. "Willow to Xander!"

"Xander here." Came his voice.

"Adam's on the move!"

"Alright, I'll be right there. Call the others, Xander out."

Willow proceeded to call Buffy and Giles. Soon all four were standing in front of the scanner screen.

"He's no longer in the room where he was built. I've been keeping a transporter lock on him, in case we decided to get him out quickly, but as soon as he powered up, I lost the lock, and am having trouble reacquiring it. If we want to beam that... thing out, we're going to have to hit it with a isolinear tag."

"You mean we have to get close to him." Buffy realized.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Well, we were planning to go in there, anyway, so this isn't too far outside our plans." Xander said, "We just have to hit him with the beacon, to beam him out."

Days past, as they watched the Initiatives cells become crowded to the point of bursting.

Suddenly, there was a call that went out to all of them. Oz ran to get his suit, Xander and Willow armed themselves with type-2 phasers and type 3-b compression phasers, while Buffy had a type-2 phaser, and a pair of Klingon Mek'leth. They were wearing matching Star Trek white and black dress uniforms.

They met up in transporter room two. "This is as real as it gets, people."

They stood in their positions on the pad. "Energize."

They appeared in an empty office in the Initiative base, and quickly threw open the door. It was mayhem outside, there was blood everywhere, and bodies littered the ground, both human and demon. The sound of gunfire and screams echoed off the walls, and smoke filled the air.

A demon ran out of the smoke at them, roaring loudly. Willow and Xander opened fire with their phaser rifles, hitting the demon in the face and chest respectively, killing it instantly.

"Let's move." Oz demanded, as he led the way into the smoke, occasionally firing his repulsors at passing creatures. Willow and Xander continued shooting at monsters as they ran at them, killing demons and dusting vampires. As they got closer to the sound of gunfire, the numbers started to increase, and Buffy moved forward, swinging her pair of mek'leth with deadly accuracy. They were soon close enough to make out a group of soldiers with guns through the smoke, protecting a pair of scientists. Xander fired one more time, killing a vampire that was rushing the group, before moving forward.

"Who's in charge here?" Xander called over the noise of gunfire.

"I am. Who... who are you?" The soldier, who Xander identified as Graham Miller, asked.

"Your back up. Now back to work soldier!" Xander exclaimed, opening fire on a demon that rushed at the group. "We need to clear out this facility and find the leader, Adam."

"How do you know about Adam?"

"I know a lot of what's going on here. Consider us the oversight committee."

Xander fired again, hitting a polgara demon on the shoulder, leaving a large hole. Graham fired his sidearm at the demon hitting it in the head, and killing it.

"Can you move?" Xander asked the lab rats they were protecting, one of whom appeared to be injured.

"Uh... yes," The injured man said, getting to his feet, and holding his bleeding arm, "Yeah, I'm alright."

"Good, let's move." He and Oz led the way, firing upon creatures that charged them, attempting to get a kill. They soon entered the main part of the base, a large open area with a catwalk looking down on it. Upon entering, the smoke cleared out, and they could see a group of soldiers huddled behind some silver crates, taking shots at the demons that were charging them, or feeding on the bodies of the dead.

Standing on the catwalk was Adam, an abomination of a being. "We need to get him down here." Willow commented, looking up.

"Allow me." Xander said, before raising the rifle and firing, hitting Adam on the left shoulder, causing sparks to shoot out of the hole left behind. The creature looked confused at the attack, before leaping over the railing, and landing in the middle of the room.

"Interesting." Adam said. "You are someone new."

Buffy stepped forward. "I'm the slayer, maybe you've heard of me."

"Ah, I've been looking forward to killing you." Adam said.

"Not going to happen. Oz, now."

Oz raised his right arm, a small hatch opening on the top of his hand, and a tiny dart fired out of the hatch, hitting Adam in the chest. He looked down at the dart.

"This is your big move?"

"No," Buffy said. "This is."

She hit her com-badge. "Energize."

The was a wash of sparkling motes of purple light, and Adam vanished.

"Well, that's Adam dead." Xander said, "Gotta love the transporter code fourteen."

With the disappearance of Adam the demons and vampires started to look extremely panicky, and ran for the door that Xander assumed led to the exit. He and Willow opened fire on the fleeing monsters, killing most. Buffy danced around their fire, swinging her mek'leth with abandon.

"What did you do?" Graham asked.

"That's classified."

"Are you from the NID?"

"The who?" Willow asked.

"You said you were the oversight committee. That means you must be with the NID. After all, they run this base."

"Do yourself a favor," Xander said, "And don't tell anyone you told me that."

"What? Why?"

"Just trust me on this." Xander said.

"You're not with the NID, are you?" Graham asked.

"I never said we were, Lieutenant Miller. Now you best get on with the clean up."

With that, Xander led Buffy, Willow and Oz away. The soldiers stared at the metal armor that walked by, but no one followed as they headed into an empty area. Willow pulled out her tricorder, and manipulated the buttons for a moment.

"Security is looped. We're clear to leave."

Xander tapped his com-badge. "Phoenix, four to beam up."

Upon return to the Phoenix, Xander, Buffy, and Willow went to speak to Data, who was currently manning the bridge, while Oz returned to his lab to drop off his armor. "Mister Data, I need you to run a check on a military organization called the NID."

"Aye sir." Data moved to the sensor station, and began manipulating the controls.

"NID. The Nation Intelligence Department. It appears to be a civilian oversight committee for top secret projects."

"No wonder Graham thought we were from the NID." Willow commented, "I wonder how a civilian committee got control of a military project."

"Data," Xander said, "Access their files and find out everything you can about them."

Data tapped on the console for a moment. "It appears the Initiative project was run by a Colonel Harry Maybourne, a member of the NID." He continued tapping the controls. "Interesting. Sir, it appears that they have access to off-world technology through a project called the 'Stargate' program. I'm accessing the files on the Stargate program now."

Now that peaked their interest. Data typed for a moment longer. "It appears the Stargate is an alien device that creates a stable wormhole which connects to other such devices on alien planets. According to this, a team went through the device to a planet they called 'Abydos' one year, three months, and twelve days ago."

"Thank you, Mister Data, that is intriguing." Xander admitted.

"Where is this Stargate located?" Willow asked.

"According to the NID records, the Stargate is located in Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado Springs, Colorado."


	8. Chapter 08

Chapter 08

"Hello Captain."

"Hello Pre-cadet Dawn-patrol." Xander said to Dawn as she passed by. He continued walking for a moment, before it hit him. The holo-drama, the Key... Dawn.

He spun around, but she was already around the corner and gone. He slammed his com-badge.

"Harris to Lieutenant Buffy Summers."

"Buffy here." came her voice over the com-badge.

"Buffy, I just passed Dawn in the corridor."

"So?" Buffy asked, confused about why he was commenting on something like that.

"Remember the holo-drama series? The key?"

"Oh my god! Dawn!"

"Yup." Xander said.

"Arm up, and meet me in transporter room two."

"Alright, see you there." Xander took the turbolift to deck fourteen where he armed himself with a type-2 and type-3 phaser, along with a launcher for a transporter tag. Buffy joined him moments later, equipping a type-2 phaser and her Mek'leth. They met up with Ensign Levinson in transporter room two, and discussed the fact that they were going to use the transporter tag and for Levinson to be ready.

The two then beamed down to Sunnydale and headed for the hospital looking for Ben Wilkinson. He was working, so they sat on the bench outside the hospital and waited for him. Finally he left, and they followed him at a distance, hiding whenever he looked back. The man eventually turned onto an empty stretch of road.

"Now's our chance." whispered Buffy.

Xander aimed, and with a 'thwip' sound, fired what was essentially a fancy compressed-air dart gun. The dart flew straight and true, hitting Ben in the back.

"Ow!" he cried out.

Buffy tapped her com-badge. "Commander Buffy Summers to Ensign Levinson, energize!"

As the sparkling motes of light appeared over Ben, he reacted to the pain of the dart and his skin began to ripple.

"He's changing!" Xander cried.

The purple light from the teleport flickered and faded before resuming. Buffy's com-badge was still connected to Johnathan.

"The transport is pulling a lot of energy, I'm compensating." Levinson informed them.

The motes of the transporter light flickered and faded again. Ben completed his change into Glory, who quickly pulled out the dart and crushed it, before spinning around. Seeing Buffy and Xander she charged at them. Buffy punched Glory in the face, but she just rolled with the punch, then spoke.

"Oh, you're a strong one. But so am I." She pulled back and punched Buffy in the face, sending her flying backward. She then shot a perfunctory backhand at Xander, catching him in the face and dropping him to the floor. She turned and stalked toward Buffy, aiming to kill her.

Xander shook his head to clear it, then quickly aimed the air gun and fired, hitting Glory in the back with another dart. He slammed his com-badge. "Harris to Levinson! I hit her again, beam her out, now!"

"I'm trying!" Johnathan shouted as he hammered on the transporter console.

Glory turned, barely feeling the dart, but looked towards Xander. The beaming motes sparkled and faded twice as she got closer to Xander, before finally washing over her and beaming Glory away.

On board the Pheonix, alarms were ringing on the console, as Johnathan tried to compensate for the amount of energy in the transport buffer. There was a sudden explosion from the transporter just as the Ensign finalized the purging process. Johnathan released a heavy breath, glad that was over. He tapped his com-badge.

"Ensign Levinson to Captain Harris."

"Harris here." Xander said, sounding out of breath.

"Sir, the energy of Glory was so immense, it blew out the Heisenberg compensator. It's going to take some time to repair."

"Understood." Xander started, but was interrupted as Buffy threw herself into his arms and kissed him soundly, even though they were lying in the street. Eventually they broke apart and Buffy smiled widely at him.

"What was that for?" Xander asked.

"For being such a good shot."

"Um..." Johnathan's voice came from Xander's com-badge, "I'm still here, guys."

Buffy blushed deeply, going bright red. "Oops."

"Xander out." He tapped his com-badge, closing the connection. Looking at Buffy he said, "I love you, you know that, right?"

"Of course, dummy. I love you too."

Returning to the ship via transporter room one, they then headed for the Captain's quarters, where Buffy spent the night showing Xander how much she appreciated him risking his life to protect her sister.

"I've been debating what to do about the Stargate program." Xander said, later that night. He was lying in bed with a naked Buffy in his arms. "I've been thinking maybe we should pick one person high in the command chain to contact, to sound out how they would feel about us."

"That's not a bad idea. We'll have to ask Data to access their records."

"That's not the only thing I've been debating." Xander said.

"Oh?"

"Marry me."

The next day, Xander and his fiancée met up with the rest of the group along with Data in the observation lounge.

"It appears that the computers for the Stargate program are much better protected than those of the NID." Data said, "It is still nothing compared to the Phoenix's computer capabilities, but I believe it to be worth mentioning."

He typed on the pad in the table top, before continuing. "The commander of the base is a man called General George Hammond.

At this, a picture appeared on the display screen of a balding, slightly overweight man in military blues.

"There appear to be multiple teams, organized by numbers. Their flag team is SG1: consisting of the leader, Colonel Johnathan O'Neill; an astrophysicist, Samantha Carter; Daniel Jackson, who appears to be a civilian archaeologist; and someone named Teal'c who according to my research is a Jaffa. Perhaps a type of alien life form."

"I'm thinking Daniel Jackson." Xander said.

"The civilian?" Buffy asked.

"Oh yeah, who better to meet with than the one who can't mobilize the military against us."

"Not a bad idea, Xander." Giles said.

"Data, access the records of Daniel Jackson. See if you can locate somewhere he lives or goes, that we can reach him when he's alone."

"Aye, sir." Data replied. "That should not take too long."

"Alright," Xander said, "Dismissed, meet back here in one hour."

An hour later, they were again sitting in the observation lounge.

"I ran a check on Doctor Daniel Jackson." Data informed them. "The most likely place to get him alone will be either in his office in the base within Cheyenne Mountain, or his apartment."

"I think we should consider plucking him out of a heavily protected military base as a last resort." Giles commented.

"You make a good point," Joyce spoke up.

"Agreed." Xander said. "Data, take periodic scans of his apartment. Let us know when there is movement inside that you believe to be Doctor Jackson."

He looked to the group. "How should we go about contacting him?"

"I think the best way would be to beam him aboard," Willow said, "Maybe directly to the Hub, where he can see he's in space before we confront him."

"Not a terrible idea." Giles said.

They sat for a bit longer, discussing what their cover story was going to be, as they couldn't exactly tell Daniel that magic gave them a space ship. Finally, after everyone agreed on a story, the meeting broke up and they all returned to their duties.

It took two days for Daniel Jackson to return to his apartment, but finally he did. Xander, Giles, and Buffy waited in The Hub, all wearing dress uniforms. Xander tapped his com-badge.

"Ensign Levinson, do you have a lock?"

"Aye sir." Johnathan replied.

"Beam him aboard."

Near the windows, there was a wash of purple motes, and a brown haired man in his thirties appeared. He seemed to Xander to be a younger version of Giles, very... bookish.

Jackson gaped out the windows, apparently amazed to see the earth from space, before spinning around, looking for some clue as to what had just happened to him.

"Welcome aboard, Daniel Jackson. I am Captain Xander Harris of the USS Phoenix. This is Lieutenant Commander Buffy Summers, my chief of Security, and Ambassador Rupert Giles."

Daniel couldn't help but notice that the security chief was armed, wearing what was obviously a weapon on her hip.

"Hello." he said, trying to ignore the fact he was unarmed, "We're in orbit around Earth?"

"Yes we are, Doctor.

"H-how long have you been here?" Daniel stammered.

"About two and a half years, ever since we came to this reality."

"Um, how is it no one on Earth has detected this ship?"

"We are cloaked. This ship is outfitted with cloaking technology that shields us from sight. No one on the planet's surface can see us, whether through your primitive telescopes or with radar telemetry. We brought you here because we felt you were the best person to contact about the Stargate program."

"How do you know about that?" Daniel asked, shocked.

"We've been monitoring Earth communications since we came here. We found out about the Stargate program and decided we would offer our services in protecting our home world."

"You're from Earth?" Daniel asked. "I assumed you were aliens."

"We are from an alternate Earth that was over five hundred years ahead of this one. Imagine our surprise when we found out that our reality is a piece of entertainment fiction here."

"Which one?" Daniel asked.

"Star Trek."

He seemed stunned for a minute, before moving on. "Well that would be great. There are dangerous enemies out there and we fight them, but having ships would be a great help."

"We need information on this enemy, along with information on your superior officers. We'd like to understand how they would react to our offer of assistance."

"I'd like to think they'd be favorable. Do you have a way I can contact you? I can return to Earth and sound out General Hammond about you."

"Of course." Xander said, handing the man a com-badge. It was just like the ones worn by the crew, the distinctive curvy hollow triangle over two vertical pointed bars. "To use this, you simply tap it and ask for us."

"Yes, yes I know." Daniel looked excitedly at the piece of technology.

"I should warn you, Doctor, it's rigged with a micro explosive. Not enough to cause anyone harm, but enough to destroy the device if you attempt to take it apart."

"Oh, um... of course, makes sense." He handled the item more delicately after that.

"Alright, Doctor, we are going to return you to your apartment, please contact us when you know more."

"I will." Daniel said, right before vanishing in a sweep of purple light.

"Well that went well." Buffy said.

"Quicker then I expected." Xander stated.

"Well, be glad," Giles commented, "He could have had a panic attack and ended up in the infirmary."

Back on Earth, Daniel Jackson hurriedly gathered his jacket and base ID before rushing out of his apartment. He made record time returning to Cheyenne mountain and sighed as he had to take his time going through all the security checkpoints to get to Stargate Command, but finally he got to level 27, and to General Hammond's office.

"Enter." Hammond called after Daniel knocked.

"Sir," Daniel said, "We need to call an emergency meeting of SG1."

"Is everything alright, Doctor?" The General asked.

"Yes sir, it's just that something happened after I returned home that you all need to know about."

"Alright, I'll call Jack and get the others here."

"Thank you, Sir."

Ten minutes later, SG1 and General Hammond were sitting around the conference table in the SGC briefing room.

"So what's going on, Danny boy?" Jack O'Neill asked.

"Well, Jack, I had just returned home when I was teleported out of my apartment, and found myself on a craft in orbit of the Earth."

"Seriously?" Jack asked.

"Oh yes. The captain of the ship was there waiting for me, with a security officer and an Ambassador. They claimed to have come to this reality from an alternate Earth where Star Trek was real."

Jack scoffed openly.

"I'm serious, Jack. They said that since the Earth was their home, they wanted to help us protect it."

"Well alright. Finally, someone with tech we can use." Jack turned to General Hammond, "Sir, we need to make a treaty with these people."

"They gave me this to contact them." Daniel said, handing over the com-badge. Sam's eyes lit up at the thought of an advanced piece of technology. "I wouldn't get any ideas Sam. They said it contains a micro-explosive; not enough to hurt anyone, but enough to destroy the communicator if you try to take it apart.

Captain Carter harrumphed slightly, crossing her arms in resignation. They went over and over everything, looking for holes in what Captain Harris said. Finally, General Hammond declared that he needed to call the President with this information. SG1 waited while he was on the red phone, and it took a while. Eventually he returned and spoke to them.

"The President wants us to get as much information on them as we can, before making a decision." Hammond informed them, "Captain Harris said they were in orbit for over two years, the President wants to know what they were doing all that time. Doctor Jackson, you already have a rapport with them, so you will be our go-between. I'd like you to ask to return to their ship, and request that you bring Colonel O'Neill, Captain Carter and Teal'c with you."

"Yes sir."

"Captain, I want a report on their level of technology and capabilities."

"Yes sir." Carter said.

"Teal'c, I want you to go with them and get your opinion of how they would fare in a confrontation with the Goa'uld.

"Yes, General Hammond." Teal'c agreed.

"Alright, here we go." Daniel said, before pressing the com-badge on the table top. "Daniel Jackson to the Phoenix."

"Go ahead, Doctor." Came a voice from the badge.

"Ah yes, well... there are some associates of mine who would like to meet you and see your ship."

"I will have to get approval from the Captain." The voice said.

"I'm sorry, but who is this?" Daniel asked.

"I am Commander Data."

"Data, like the android?" Jack questioned.

"That is correct."

"Amazing." Sam commented.

A moment later the voice spoke again. "I have gotten approval for your party to come aboard. How many will be beaming up?"

"Um... four." Daniel said.

"Please stand and stay mostly stationary." The four stood from their chairs, and waited. A moment later, they vanished in a flash of purple light and sparkling motes.

The four members of SG1 reappeared on a transport pad on board the Starship Phoenix. There was a party waiting for them: Captain Xander Harris, Lieutenant Buffy Summers and Ambassador Rupert Giles, along with two other armed people, a man and a woman.

"Welcome aboard." Xander spoke up. "Pleased to meet you. Hope the transport didn't rattle you too much?"

"Well, it was certainly an interesting experience. However, I can't help but notice your people have guns." Jack said.

"Yes, it's a safety precaution, you understand. We couldn't be sure that you weren't here with intentions to take over."

"Well it's not like we could, right?" Jack asked, "You gotta have quite a crew on a ship like this. How many does this baby carry? A thousand?"

Xander grinned, "You're thinking about the Starship Enterprise. Her crew capacity is a thousand. The Phoenix crews ten thousand."

"Wow." Sam muttered, while still drooling over the transporter.

"Anyway," Daniel said, "This is Colonel Jack O'Neill, Captain Samantha Carter, and Teal'c."

"A pleasure." Xander said, "Come, let's begin the tour."

He led them out of the transporter room and to the hypertrain, which they rode to main engineering. Along the way, Daniel explained about the Goa'uld, the Stargate and the state of the galaxy.

Upon their arrival in engineering, they found Willow busy re-calibrating the Zero-point modules.

"Hello, Commander." Xander said.

"Captain." She stated with a nod, while arms deep in one of the honeycomb towers in the center of the room.

"What are these?" Carter asked.

"These are multiple zero-point reactors." Willow explained, "We call them honeycombs because of the way they resemble a bee hive. Each 'comb' as it were, contains a zero-point reactor. The ship is powered by thirty of them. We have a total of sixty, but the other thirty only get used when we activate the Quantum Slipstream Drive on longer flights."

"That's amazing." Sam commented, "We've only theorized about zero-point energy."

"This is Borg technology." Willow said, "Designed by Seven of Nine."

"Borg?" Jack asked, shocked. "It's not going to start assimilating things, is it?"

"No, of course not." Willow answered, exasperated, "There's no nanoprobes involved."

"Oh good."

The group continued the tour. At one point, they were walking down a corridor when Jack signaled for the members of SG1 to fall back a bit, so they could talk.

"At the next stop I want you guys to distract them, ask a lot of questions."

They quickly caught up with the leader of their escort, the Captain of the the ship, and continued on their way. They were looking at the shield emitters per Sam's request, when she struck up a conversation about the facts of their immigration.

"I'm intrigued about how you arrived here."

"I'm not a hundred percent on that myself," Xander replied, before giving the agreed upon story. "We were studying a spacial anomaly, when a gravitational distortion pushed us into the event horizon and we ended up here."

Are you looking for a way to return?" Carter asked.

"We can't." Xander replied. "After coming here, we did a scan that showed our quantum signature matched that of this reality."

"I don't understand."

"Well, Starfleet has done quite an extensive bit of research on multiple realities, and discovered that nothing can exist in parallel universes for long, without suffering from entropic cascade failure. This causes the total destruction of both living and inanimate objects."

"So you are stuck here."

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Xander replied.

"I'm sorry." Sam said.

At the same time, Teal'c struck up a conversation with the security officers.

"I am interested in your choice of weapons. How do they work?"

"Oh," Buffy said, "They fire a beam of nadion particles.

"What are nadion particles?" Teal'c asked.

"Well, my understanding of it is that they are artificially created radiation."

At the same time, while the security officers were distracted, Jack edged toward the door before slipping out and going to explore on his own.

He didn't get very far, before crossing paths with a young girl who couldn't have been more than thirteen.

"Well hello there." Jack said to her, crouching to be on her level, "What's your name?"

"I'm Dawn." The girl said.

"I'm Jack. I bet you like living aboard a space ship, huh?"

"Yeah, it's really cool!" Dawn exclaimed, "I can't wait to go to the Academy to learn to be an officer!"

"And what academy is that?"

"The Enterprise Space Aeronautics Academy, or ESAA, of course." she recited from memory. "Mom says I can go when I'm fifteen."

"Ah, of course." Jack agreed.

"Dawn!" Cried a voice from down the corridor, coming from a blonde woman in her early forties. "What have I told you about wandering off?"

"Not to." Dawn grumbled, before turning away from Jack, and heading to the woman's side. The woman proceeded to glare at him.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Colonel, wheedling information out of a young girl."

She shook her head, before gently pushing the girl in front of her and walking away. Jack was about to continue his exploration, when the two security officers walked down the corridor.

"Colonel, perhaps you shouldn't wander off." One of them said. They escorted him back to the others. The tour continued, showing off some of the technological wonders aboard the ship, including one of the holodecks, and ending with the bridge before returning them to the transporter room.

"Thank you for the tour." Sam said, "It really was quite educational."

SG1 returned to Earth, appearing in the conference room.

"I see you're back." General Hammond observed, as he was busy doing paperwork at the table.

"Yes sir, and we learned a lot." O'Neill said.

First, the group explained about the technology they'd witnessed, including energy weapons, shields and interactive holograms. Jack then disclosed what had happened when he'd wandered off.

"You sure it was ESAA?" Sam asked.

"Definitely, Carter, that's what she said: the ESAA."

"Well ESAA technologies is the company that made my cell phone. They produced ultra-thin phones while everyone else was still producing those large, heavy things. They also created the exhaust filtration system for cars that's become mainstream to the point it's on almost every car in the world."

"Are we sure we're talking about the same thing?" Jack asked. "I mean, when the girl mentioned ESAA, she was talking about a school. The Enterprise Space Aeronautics Academy, I believe was the name."

"That's a pretty big coincidence, two separate organizations with advanced technology, both with the same initials." Daniel pointed out.

"Indeed." Teal'c agreed.

"Does this mean that they are recruiting people from Earth to man their ship?"

"It seems that way," Hammond said, "The question now is, what do we do about it?"


End file.
